Project: New Generation
by MysteryGal5
Summary: There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so they could fight the battles that we never could. But when they fell in love, got married, had kids, they had to resign from The Avengers Initiative for the safety of their kids. But when there is another world-wide crisis, it's their kids who will have to save the world!
1. Prologue

**This is my forth fanfiction. It's about The Avengers kids on their adventure at the new SHIELD. First I will just do an introduction on each character. By the way, I do not own The Avengers, but I do own each child's name that I made up. Just to let you know ahead of time, the children don't know about their parents for their safety.**

* * *

1. Emily Maria Stark

Emily Stark is the 16 year old daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark and his dear wife/secretary Pepper Potts. She has long dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and pale skin. She is most like Tony with a cocky attitude, love of science, loves attention, and she's adapted his cocky attitude.

At high school, Emily is one of the most popular girls, but nobody knows about her love for science and building robots. She secretly goes to robotics class during lunch or study hall to build a robot.

2. Merida Natalie Barton

Merida Barton is the 16 year old daughter of the two deadliest assassins Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Even though she looks more like Natasha with her fiery curly red locks, green eyes and olive skin tone, she is more like Clint. She loves reading and is a master archer. She never even got lessons; it just came to her naturally. She has also learned multiple languages from her mom like: Russian, Greek, Latin and French.

At high school, Merida isn't the most popular girl but does have some close friends. During lunch period or study hall, she would either read a book or be shooting arrows at a target somewhere.

3. Xavier Bucky Rogers

Xavier is the 16 year old son of Super Solder Steve Rogers and SHIELD super spy Peggy Carter III. He is the fraternal twin of Angela Rogers. He has Steve's blonde locks, Peggy's dark eyes and Steve's skin tone. He inherited the Super Solder Serum making him have super speed, super strength, super reflexes etc. This makes him the star male athlete of his school.

At high school, Xavier is one of the most popular boys at school. He is admired by many girls. Although he isn't the smartest kid in the class, he is always playing football.

4. Angela Margaret Rogers

Angela Rogers is the daughter of living legend Steve Rogers and SHIELD super spy Peggy Carter III. She is the fraternal twin of Xavier Rogers. She has a combination of Steve's blonde hair and Peggy's dark brown hair (some have trouble believing that's her natural color), Steve's blonde hair and Peggy's skin tone. Angela also inherited Peggy's British accent. She is more of a spy like her mom than a solder. She is a master of mixed-martial arts and gymnastics.

At high school, Angela is one of the most popular girls mainly because she is the head cheerleader.

5. Daniel Aaron Banner

Daniel Banner is the son of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. He has Bruce's dark curls, Betty's dark green eyes. He wears glasses. He inherited the hulk so he tries to remain as calm as possible, although he's only transformed twice his whole life. He has super-human knowledge on science, chemistry and math.

At high school, Bruce isn't really a popular kid. He spends as much time as he can in the science lab. He is the only one who knows about Emily Stark in the robotics lab at lunch.

6. Apollo Foster

Apollo Foster is the son of The God of Thunder, Thor and Jane. He has Thor's long golden locks, Jane's light brown eyes and her skin tone. Apollo has no idea about Asgard, his magical axe*, that he's half-human and half-demigod, or to the fact where his own dad is a demigod. Apollo is a very fit boy who is always with his friends at the weightlifting room.

At high school, Apollo isn't one of the most popular kids or the least popular kid; he's right in the middle. And, during his free time, he's in the weightlifting room.

* * *

When you join this group of kids together who barely know each other to save the world, will the world even be saved?

* * *

**That was a very bad description of kids. But hey, at least you'll get a general image in your head. Now wait for chapter 1.**

***- Apollo's Magical Axe is basically like Thor's hammer Mjolnir. (Only he can pick up, summon lightning, and come at his command)**


	2. A So Called Normal Morning

_There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so they could fight the battles that we never could. But when they fell in love, got married, had kids, they had to resign from The Avengers Initiative for the safety of their kids. But when there is another world-wide crisis, who will they call?_

* * *

RING…RING…RING…SMASH! Went the sound of Xavier's alarm clock. He woke up and glanced at the smashed pieces of his alarm clock. He threw his comforter beside him, got up out of bed, dragged himself toward the kitchen and saw his mom making breakfast and his dad reading the newspaper. He groaned out a "Good morning mom, dad. I smashed my alarm clock…again."

Peggy walked up to him and handed him a plate of pancakes and said, "Xavier, that's the third one you broke this month." She glanced at the time on the oven and said, "Bye boys, see you later." Peggy kissed Xavier on the cheek and then shared a short kiss with Steve. After she shut the door, Angela came running in the kitchen. Seems that she was already dressed in her skinny jeans and pink t-shirt. Her hair was in a simple braid and she seemed to also be wearing her green high-tops.

"Good morning daddy! Xavier!" She said with an excited tone.

"Morning sweetie. What are you all hyper about?" Steve asked as he gave her breakfast.

"Well, today in gym class we're finally doing gymnastics. Something I'll be top of the class for."

"Well good luck with that. I have to go to work now." Steve said as he exited the door.

"Bye dad." Angela and Xavier said in unison

The weird thing was that Peggy and Steve never told their kids about their jobs at SHIELD for their own protection. So, they always wondered what they did for a living. Angela went up to Xavier and said, "Hey Xavier, have you ever wondered what mom and dad did for a living?"

"Practically my whole life." Xavier said while putting his plate in the sink. "But they have to tell us eventually, just get ready for school."

"I am ready."

* * *

Emily woke up one morning not by her alarm clock, but by an explosion. She threw the sheets off her bed and raced toward the living room. She asked JARVIS, "JARVIS, was that explosion from dad's lab?"

"Yes it was." The British monitor replied.

"Knew it."

She walked in the kitchen and found Happy in the kitchen making, or attempting to make Emily breakfast. She sloped down on the kitchen table. Happy glanced at her and said, "Emily what's wrong?"

He handed her a plate of burned waffles. She gave it a disgusted look as she grabbed a red apple from the fruit basket. She looked at Happy and said, "It's just that I'm tired of waking up because of an explosion from daddy's lab. And it's not because I don't like seeing you in the morning Happy, it's because I want to see my mom and dad sitting at the table during breakfast. But with dad spending every minute in his lab and mom somewhere in Europe promoting Stark Industries. It's like I barely know them and they barely know me."

Happy sat across from her and had no clue what to say. He knew that Tony was in his lab building another weapon, but it was restricted to tell Emily that. So, he just said, "Emily, I know that your mom and dad are always busy, but look on the bright side, your mom comes home from Belgium today."

Emily walked away from the table happy. She was finally going to see her mom.

* * *

"MERIDA. WAKE UP." She heard the voice of her mom nearly yelling at her from the kitchen. She slowly rose from her bed and brushed her curly red locks from her face. Merida walked over to the kitchen and saw her mom in her work clothes. She said, "Good morning mom. Where's dad?"

"Your father's sleeping. He came home very late from work." Natasha said while she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Her parents either always coming home late, or not home at all. And when that was the case, she basically raised herself. Merida made her own meals, went to bed on her own and woke up on her own. One time she was alone for 3 days. It was like she was basically raising herself.

"Oh." Merida said as she grabbed a piece of bread and drifted toward her room.

Natasha told her in a serious tone, "And one thing, you better not bring your bow n arrows to school, I don't want it to be confiscated…again."

"Любой"* Merida screamed back in Russian as she shoved her bow n arrows in her backpack. Who said that they were going to be confiscated?

After Natasha left for work, Merida got ready and then snuck into her parent's room and saw her dad sleeping. She tiptoed beside and noticed a mark on his arm. When she lowered the sheets she noticed a cut literally the size of her hand on his arm. She gasped really loud and Clint was about to wake up. Luckily she ran out of the house and headed to school. She thought to herself, 'What the hell does her dad do for a living?"

* * *

Betty Ross walked into the room of her 16 year old scientist Daniel Banner. She slowly crept in to find that he wasn't even there. Betty stood in his room thinking 'where could he be'. But then it hit her, the lab, that's where he always went if he wasn't in his room. She walked toward the lab but stopped at the doorway. Betty looked at David mixing solvents and how it reminded her of how Bruce works in his lab. Sadly, Bruce was needed in Colorado because someone needed the medication that only he could make, but he was expected to come back tonight.

She opened the door to the lab and said, "Morning David. What time did you get up?"

"5:00 Am. Why?"

"Isn't that a little early?"

"Nope. I had a dream of a perfect formula that might be the cure to Klebsiella pneumonia, so I woke up and had to test it out."

Betty chuckled and said, "You know Daniel. You're a lot like your father, whenever he had a dream of a perfect formula for something; he would shoot right up out of bed and just test it out."

"Really?"

"Yes." Betty glanced at her watch and realized that she had to be heading to work. "I have to go now Daniel. See you later." She kissed her little scientist's cheek as he said, "Bye mom."

As soon as Betty left for work, David took some time to think, the only thing that he thought he had in common with his dad was that they both had a monster living inside them waiting to burst out whenever they were mad. His dad never told him what he did for a living, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't in Colorado. Anyway, he had to be heading to school.

* * *

Apollo Foster got up out of bed early. He slid down the railing and was greeted by angry faces at the bottom of the stairwell. His mom Jane said, "Apollo, how many times have we told you not to slide down the railing?"

"How many times have I slid down the railing?" Apollo asked.

"10 times." Replied Thor.

"Then make that now 11 times."

Jane and Thor sent him evil glares as Apollo just sent them ear to ear grins in return. Thor asked, "Son, why are you up and ready so early?"

"I'm going to the weightlifting room with my friends. They think they can break my record of 232 lbs. So, we bet money on it, and all the other times before."

"Is that how you came home with over $200 last week?" Jane asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

Apollo grabbed an orange off the table and headed off to school. "Bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye Apollo." They said in unison.

When he slammed the door he could hear them talking. Thor said, "Jane, we're going to have to tell him sometime."

"Tell him what?"

"What we all used as Project: New Generation."

"I know we're going to have to, but we can't just bring it up. We're going to have to wait for the right moment."

Apollo slowly backed away from the door. He thought to himself, 'what the heck is Project: New Generation?"

* * *

**If you want to know what Project: New Generation is, follow this story and find out in the next chapter.**

*** - Любой is Russian for "whatever". Sorry if it's not right, but I got that from Google Translate.**


	3. Sixth Period

It was lunch period at New York Pine High School. Angela Rogers snuck into the gym and looked relieved. Nobody else was there. She walked into the big empty room and dropped her blue duffel bag on the ground beside the balance beam. She hopped on and stood there for a while before doing some tricks. Angela hopped into the air and did a triple flip into the air before landing on the platform perfectly. When she hopped off, she went to the storage closet and grabbed a wrestling dummy and placed it on the ground. Angela started punching and kicking it until a lady walked in.

Angela looked at her and took a mental note of her appearance. She was tall 20 year old woman who had long curly black hair, dark brown eyes and wore a black coat, even though it wasn't that cold outside. She walked up to Angela and said, "Nice fighting moves, who taught you? I'm Bethany Fury. "

"My mom did." Angela said while placing the dummy back into the storage room.

"And your mom is…"

"Peggy Carter III. She also taught me gymnastics and other mixed-martial arts."

"Cool. Look, I need you to meet me outside in the school's back parking lot later during 6th period. It's urgent. I'll explain why when you get there. I've got to go now." Bethany said as she headed out the gym door.

"Ok?" Angela said as she started heading toward the exit.

* * *

Merida was hanging her target on the wall of the school building. She was in the back of the school shooting arrows during lunch to pass the time. She pulled out her bow and an arrow and stepped away from the target. She pulled back her bow and stared at the bright red dot. Merida was about to let the arrow fly when someone walked by and said, "Nice shooting Katniss."

Merida instantly turned around to see who it was still letting the arrow fly. Obviously, it hit the target right in the middle.

"Thanks and I'm way better than Katniss. I'm sorry do I know you?"

"No, I'm Bethany Fury and did anyone teach you how to shoot?" Bethany said offering her hand to shake.

Merida shook her hand and said, "Nobody really gave me lessons, it was a natural ability. But then my dad gave me a bow and some arrows and here I am."

"Wow. Is your dad an archer?"

"Yes. He's a master."

"Who is he?"

"Clint Barton."

She shook her head and said, "Look I will need you to meet me here during 6th period. It's an urgent matter."

"Umm…sure." Merida said as an excuse just to skip history class.

* * *

On the football field, Xavier was running across the field with the football in his arms. He was running and dodging the other players; he took a quick glance at the clock and realized that he only had 10 seconds to run half the field and make the winning goal. Xavier started sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him (which makes him even faster with the Super Solder Serum in his blood). He made it to the touchdown line right when the clock's last second finished.

After his winning touchdown, he removed his helmet and walked over to the bleachers and took a seat. Bethany walked up to him and took a seat beside him. She said, "That was an impressive touchdown. How did you learn to be so fast?"

"I don't really know. But, I got my athletic stuff from my dad. He was once a solder."

"Cool. I'm Bethany Fury. Who was your father?"

"Captain Rogers."

"Ok. Can you do me a favor and meet me at the school's parking lot when sixth period starts? It's an urgent matter."

Without any thought, Xavier shot out a straight "YES!"

"Wow, you seemed to say that fast."

"Oh, I just don't want to go to math class."

Bethany walked away heading toward her next appointment.

* * *

Emily was in the robotics lab building a new robot. It seemed to be a little dog. She was entering a sound trigger and when it clicked, Emily removed her safety goggles and put down her tools. She grabbed the remote and stepped away from the table. Emily pushed the green button and her little robot dog lit up and started barking. She went up to it and said, "I'm going to name you Fido. And you'll probably get to know me better than my parents ever will."

"What do you mean your parents don't care about you?" Bethany said as she took a seat beside her.

"It's just that, my dad is always in his lab doing something that's bound to kill him one day. And my mom is always somewhere else promoting Stark Industries. And, do I know you?"

"I'm Bethany Fury and I'm assuming that you're Tony Stark's girl Emily."

"Yep, that's me." Emily said as she shoved the little dog in her backpack.

"Look, I'm going to need you to meet me at the school's parking lot at sixth period. It's urgent. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Emily said as she put on her bag.

Bethany headed out the door and said to herself, "Four down, two to go."

* * *

Bethany walked in the chemistry lab and found Daniel Banner reading a book on Astronomical Physics. She said to him, "So, you must be the son of Bruce Banner."

"Pretty much." Daniel said as he closed his textbook.

"You don't seem too happy about that." Bethany said.

"It's nothing."

"I'm Bethany Fury and I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the school's back parking lot at sixth period. It's urgent; I'll explain to you why when we're there. Got that?"

"Ok."

Bethany glanced at the clock before leaving the room. She noticed that she only had 10 minutes to get Apollo.

* * *

She walked as fast as she can to the weightlifting room. She took a peek in the room before entering. Bethany noticed a boy with golden locks in there and then knew that it was Apollo. She stepped in and said, "Are you Apollo Foster?"

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"My name is Bethany Fury. And I need you to do something for me."

"Sure ma'am."

"I need you to go to the school's parking lot at sixth period. Don't you dare be late. It's urgent."

"Ok."

When Apollo left the room, Bethany pulled out her phone and said, "Agent Hill, they're in."


	4. You Learn Something New Everyday

The school bell rang when sixth period was about to start. Merida grabbed her green backpack and headed toward the back parking lot and noticed that nobody was there.

"Oh great." She said as she slumped against the wall. Then a moment later, Xavier was sneaking around the back. He made eye contact with Merida and said, "Look, I know this might sound crazy but did a lady wearing a black coat tell you to come out here?"

"Yeah." Merida said.

"Do you know what for?" Merida and Xavier spun their heads around finding Daniel Banner approaching them. "She came up to me too."

"We don't know." Xavier said. "Maybe it's for some award?"

"Who gives out awards in a school parking lot?!" Merida exclaimed.

The three of them just stood there sharing an awkward moment of silence. Until Apollo came.

"Did someone tell you guys to meet here?"

"Yes. And we've been waiting for 10 minutes." Daniel mentioned.

"That's great."

Emily Stark slowly walked up to them and Xavier said, "Did the lady come to you too?"

Emily nodded her head and said, "Yeah, which isn't cool because my mom is supposed to come home from Belgium today."

"I wonder if anyone else is supposed to come." Apollo wondered.

"Yes and that person would be me."

They all turned around and saw Angela walking toward them. She saw Xavier and asked, "Xavier, do you know why we're here?"

"Nobody does." Emily said.

* * *

Before their eyes, a black van approached them. When it stopped, a lady stepped out, but it wasn't Bethany. It was a young lady with a light tan and had her long brown hair in a bun. She looked at the kids and said, "Hey kids, I'm Agent Jessica Hill of SHIELD. Director Bethany Fury is waiting for you at headquarters."

All the kids piled into the van and they drove off. Angela took the front seat beside Jessica, Xavier and Daniel were in the second row and Apollo, Emily and Merida were in the back. Angela turned to Jessica and asked, "Why we're we all dragged here?"

"SHIELD needs you." Jessica said.

"How the hell do these 'SHIELD' people even know us?" Merida wondered.

"They know you're parents."

"How, they don't even work for SHIELD." Daniel mentioned

Jessica glared at him and he just went, "Ohh…"

"Since when do they work for SHIELD? And how come they never told us?"

"For starters, some of your parents we're a part of The Avengers Initiative, but when they had you, they had to resign because of your safety. They are still valued members of SHIELD, but don't do much rescuing anymore. The only reason they never told you is because they wanted to protect you. And believe me, there are a lot of stuff you don't know."

They all shared blank faces with each other. When they arrived at SHIELD, they were all led to a big room with a large round meeting table. They all took their seats and looked up at Director Fury.

"Hi guys and girls. Welcome to SHIELD aka Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. If your parents ask about me, tell them I'm Nick Fury's daughter. And Agent Jessica Hill is Maria Hill's daughter."

Xavier put up his hand and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"We need you on our team to battle the bad guys since your parents can't."

"Why us?" Apollo asked.

"Because each of you possess something of them that makes you different from anyone else."

"How?" Emily asked.

"From your parents."

The teenagers just shared more blank looks as Director Fury started to explain.

"Ok, for now, I will just tell you the basic facts, but expect your parents to tell you the rest. Xavier, you possess the Super Solider Serum used on your dad to make him a better solider. Apollo, I don't really know what to say, but you're half demigod. Emily, you possess the robotics engineering that your dad used to build his armor. Angela, you have the mixed-martial arts/gymnastics like your mom. Merida, you have the master archery like your dad. And Daniel, you're the hulk."

They all nodded their heads although Xavier and Apollo were so shocked. Daniel was calm since he already knew about his "condition."

Agent Jessica Hill came up with a box of files. She told them, "Here are your parents' files. As Jessica handed them out, they were all examining their parents' _real_ life. Director Fury than told Agent Hill to drive the kid's home. But she reminded them, "Oh, and remember I need you guys to come back here tomorrow."

* * *

They all piled into the van and couldn't believe it, well, they could actually believe it, there was WAY more to their parents. And they were finally going to figure it out!


	5. The Truth Come Out

Emily Stark walked through the elevator door and threw her backpack on the couch. As usual she was greeted by JARVIS. But instead of asking JARVIS to get them she decided to call them herself the old-fashioned way: screaming. She yelled on the top of her lungs, "MOM, DAD I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

In a flash, her mom Pepper Potts walked in wearing her 6 inch stilettos and her trusty blackberry in her hand. "Hi honey. How was school?"

"Interesting." Emily said as she pulled out a SHIELD file.

Tony walked in the room and took a seat beside his daughter and asked, "What's so important?"

"This." She said as she tossed him the file. Tony realized that it was his file that SHIELD had. Pepper sat on the armrest beside him and asked, "How did you get this?"

"Bethany Fury, the new director of SHIELD gave it to me. She said something about Project: New Generation."

Pepper gasped and started tearing up, "Tony, it's time to tell her. Everything."

Tony closed his file and said, "Emily, there is a long story to tell. And here it goes, I am actually a superhero."

Emily gave him a confused look and said, "But dad, you have no physical abilities."

Tony just glared at her and said, "Actually, I am Iron Man. And back when there was The Avengers Initiative, I was a member. But when I had you, we all had to resign for your safety."

"So, what's Project: New Generation?"

Pepper took a seat beside her and said, "When all of The Avengers had kids, we all realized that you all contained something different. So, one day when all of you were old enough, you all could make a team and fight evil. You are Iron Girl."

* * *

Apollo came running inside the house and yanked out the file on Thor. He ran into their room and said, "Can someone please explain this to me?"

Jane picked up Thor's file and said, "Apollo, there is a long story to this but for starters, you're only half human."

Apollo stared into space and then blurted out, "IF I'M ONLY HALF HUMAN THEN WHAT THE HELL IS MY OTHER HALF?!"

"Calm down son." Thor said as he passed him an axe. "Your, half demigod and here is your weapon."

Apollo picked up his axe and asked, "Cool, but what was the whole point of this and the SHILED encounter and what does this do?"

"It's a thing where you kids get to battle bad guys since we really can't anymore. Oh, and your axe can summon lightning, come at your command, just be used as a standardized weapon, and only you can lift it."

"But why was I there?"

Jane passed him his file and said, "Your father was an Avenger. When you were born, we realized you were half human, half demigod so we found out that you could be a part of Project: New Generation."

Thor stood up and said, "Son, you also have to know about Asgard, Odin and your evil uncle Loki."

"Ugh, sounds like history class."

"Ok, Asgard is the place where I was from before I came to Midgard. Odin is your grandfather. He is the ruler of Asgard and made your beloved axe. Loki is your evil uncle who tried to take over the world the first time, but is now forbidden to come back here."

"So, am I a superhero all of a sudden?"

"Pretty much. You're called God of Thunder."

* * *

Angela and Xavier Rogers ran through the door. They stood in front of the door as Angela yelled, "MOM!" as Xavier yelled, "DAD!"

There was no answer.

"DAD!" Angela yelled as Xavier yelled, "MOM!"

"I'm upstairs." Steve said.

Angela and Xavier ran as fast as they could up the stairs to see their dad sitting on the couch reading a book. They were both standing staring at him. Steve looked up and saw his twin teens staring at him. He asked, "Do you need something?"

"Yes." Angela said.

"What?"

"Answers to these." Xavier said as him and Angela pulled out his and Peggy's SHIELD files.

Steve stared at the files and mumbled, "Oh god."

He looked up at the kids and said, "Your mom should be home any minute now."

He heard Peggy shut the door as Steve ran down the stairs. Peggy glanced at him and asked, "Steve? Are you alright?"

Steve started to whisper. "No Peggy. They know."

Peggy walked up the stairs and started telling the truth by saying, "Ok, kids. Your father and I are both agents of SHIELD, but he's an avenger. Captain America."

"How can that be? Captain America's over 100 years old and your only 43." Angela said.

"We've might of told you guys a different story." Steve said. "But here's the real story: I was a successful test subject for The Super Solder Serum. After fighting HYDRA, I crashed a plane in the Arctic and was frozen for 70 years."

Both kids just had blank looks on their faces.

Peggy continued by saying, "Now since Xavier has the Super Solder Serum, and Angela has my gymnastics and mixed-martial arts, they want you two to be a part of Project: New Generation. A super-hero team."

"Sure." Xavier said.

"I've got nothing to lose." Angela said.

"Great. Xavier is Captain America and Angela is Lady Liberty."

* * *

Daniel Banner walked into his house to find his dad actually watching TV. He expected to find him in his lab, but not today. He sat on the couch beside him and said, "Dad, can I talk to you."

"Sure son. But if it's about girls then go to your mom." Bruce said.

"No, it's about SHIELD."

Bruce literally shot out of his seat and said, "What do you know about SHIELD?"

"I know that you were a part of it." Daniel pulled out his file and handed it to him.

Bruce opened his file and called for Betty. She came to the living room and asked, "Daniel, how did you get that?"

"Some SHIELD people came to me and gave me that. Would you like to explain?"

"Sure son." Bruce said. "When I was a part of SHIELD, 'The Other Guy' was actually a hero. He's saved many lives. And since you inherited him, they want you to be a part of Project: New Generation."

Daniel started to think about this, he always thought of 'The Other Guy' as a monster. But when he heard that it was actually a hero? How can he say no to an offer like that?

"I'm in."

"Good your hero is The Hulk, not 'The Other Guy'.

* * *

Young red-head Merida Barton walked home muttering under her breath. "For god's sake, my own two parents are freakin' assassins and they couldn't tell me. What if they end up dead one day or never even come home?"

She barged through the door and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. She stood outside the door staring at her mom cook dinner. Merida was glad that her mom was home, but did it really have to be now when she was most pissed at her? Natasha looked back at her and asked, "Do you need something Merida?"

"Yes. I need you to tell me about your past." She said while sitting down at the table.

"Ok, how many years back."

"Exactly 16 years back, you know when you and daddy were master assassins for SHIELD."

Natasha just froze. Clint just walked in the kitchen and said, "Natasha?"

"I'm fine but Clint, we have to tell her. She knows about us and SHIELD."

Clint's jaw dropped as he tried to say, "Wha- but how?"

Merida stood up and said, "Simple, Director Bethany Fury of SHIELD gave me your file and asked for my part in Project: New Generation. There's my story now you tell me yours."

Clint sat down and said, "Your mother and I were master assassins of SHIELD. We were also members of The Avengers Initiative. We all had to quit because we had kids and wanted to keep you safe."

Natasha decided to continue, "Project: New Generation was a project SHIELD made so all of our kids could become something special. When they were born, we all noticed something unique about you. Will you join Project: New Generation? Your hero name would be Sharp Shooter."

Merida looked at her parents before saying, "YES!"

* * *

**Wait for chapter 4 to see how they all learn to cope with each other during training.**


	6. Training Begins

The next morning, they all had to all wake up at dawn to start early morning training. When they arrived, they all fell asleep on the meeting table. Bethany Fury walked in and gazed at the young kids sleeping. She pressed a button that opened a vault on the ceiling that released ice-water balloons on them. They all fell out of their seats and shot up from the ground. Bethany shuffled some papers as she said, "Good to see you're all awake, now down to business."

"Wait, there's business? I thought we were just going to kick some ass." Xavier mentioned.

"That is what we're going to do, but first, we've designed your uniforms and your weapons."

Agent Jessica Hill walked into the meeting room holding a box and some dry-cleaned outfits.

"First, is Merida's Sharpshooter outfit." Jessica said as she unzipped the outfit. It was a bullet-proof knee-high dress that had a dark blue top, white belt that contained: a gun, extra arrow heads and a knife. It also had a turquoise skirt that has the ability to turn into a parachute in case she's thrown out of a building. She had tan boots. Her equipment consisted of explosive, standard, grappling hook arrows and a bow.

"Next is Angela's Lady Liberty outfit." Jessica pulled out a mint-green cat suit that's supposed to be the same color of the Statue of Liberty with bright yellow lines, she had bright yellow boots mainly used to distract someone. Her main weapon was a fire gun, used to shoot fire at long distances.

"And here is Xavier's Captain America suit." It was still the same stars and stripes that Steve once wore. He also had Steve's old vibranium shield.

"Daniel, you don't really need an outfit, since you just wear whatever pants you happen to be wearing."

"Apollo, your outfit is basically you dad's own armor." As you all probably know, Apollo's weapon is his battle axe. It's the same thing as Thor's hammer Mjolnir. It comes to him on his command, summons lightning and only he could lift it.

"Lastly, Emily's outfit. Emily's outfit is a replica of her dad's armor, in fact, he built it for you." It was just like Tony's iron man suit with guns, missiles and access to JARVIS. The only difference was that instead of red and yellow, hers was black and dark purple.

Bethany stood up and said, "Ok future heroes, get into your outfits, except you Daniel. And meet me in the training room in 10.

* * *

Everyone except Xavier was in the training room. They were all chatting while waiting for the super solder. Bethany was waiting and said, "Agent Hill where is Xavier."

"I'm here. And why does this outfit have to be so spangly?" Xavier walked in the room. Everyone was laughing at him while Bethany said, "If you think that was funny, you should see yourself when you get beaten by people older than you."

"What do you mean? I though you said we were pro's?" Merida said.

"I did, but who do you think you got your talent from?"

"Oh, god…" Emily said while familiar figures walked through the door. Their SHIELD parents walked through the door.

"We're going to be fighting our parents?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"What? They _are _the masters." Bethany mentioned.

"How hard can this be?" Angela asked rhetorically.

* * *

They were all going to take turns battling each other just so they each get a chance to humiliate each other. Xavier and Steve went first. When they were about to fight, Steve said to his son, "You look really good in the suit."

"Really dad? Because I don't really like it." Xavier admitted

"You'll get used to it. And, I don't want to hurt you."

"Dad, I feel the same way about you. But let's get started."

Xavier came at Steve first with a hard punch when Steve dodged it. Steve was going to kick his son down when he jumped over him. Xavier was thinking that he might win, until he noticed that Steve was about to knock him straight down since he was distracted. But Xavier hopped on his dad's back and thought that Steve was going down, but then Steve grabbed hold of Xavier's arm and flipped him over onto a mat. And Xavier was down.

Angela walked over to her brother and said, "You just got owned by a man whose over 100 years old."

"Shut up Angela, I'd like to see you go against mom."

"Sure dear brother."

* * *

Angela and Peggy went to the gymnastics area of the gym. Peggy figured since they both mastered gymnastics, it'll be easier. They both stood in their ready positions as Bethany raised a green flag signaling for them to go.

Angela charged at her mom as she did a high kick toward her face. Peggy slid under her leg and kicked the feet of her daughter knocking her down on the ground. She did a ninja getup and then Angela looked around her for her mom and she was nowhere to be found. So, she was in her ready position. Peggy was actually on the high parallel bar ready to make an attack. Peggy swung down from the bar and did Natasha's signature thai move where you place your thai's around the enemy's neck and twist around them knocking them on the ground.

Peggy knocked her daughter on the ground and helped her up. She walked over to the other kids and before Xavier could say anything, she said, "Not one word Xavier."

* * *

Next up was Emily Stark and her dad Tony Stark. She walked across from him in her black and purple suit, lifted the faceplate and said, "Dad, thank you for the suit."

Tony lifted his faceplate and said, "No problem Em. And by the way, I'm going to win this."

"Like I said earlier this week, you contain no physical ability."

"We'll see about that." His faceplate slammed down.

When they began, Emily shot repulsive rays at her dad while he was shooting them back at her. When Tony flew in the air she flew up right after him. They were fighting each other in the air when Tony though of something that he forgot about. He said, "JARVIS, initiate arc reactor shoot."

The British monitor replied, "Are you sure sir?"

"I'm always sure."

In a flash, Tony's arc reactor shot out an impulse ray that shot Emily across the room. She slammed on the wall and slumped down; once she was down she picked up a white flag and waved it around signaling that she surrenders.

* * *

Next up was Merida and Clint. Since they can't use real arrows for obvious reasons, they used arrows with suction cups. If, you got hit, obviously the person who shot the arrow won. They stood in front of each other and got their bows and arrows ready. When Bethany waved the flag, they both let their arrows go. They both jumped to the side dodging each other's arrows.

Clint and Merida came charging at each other. Clint prepared an arrow while Merida just smacked it knocking his bow out of his hands. He ran his bow across the room while trying not to get hit. Clint saw a ladder and started to do some attacking improv. He started climbing the ladder, again, dodging arrows from his red-head. When he reached the top, he tried as fast as he can to tie a rope to the end of his arrow. He shot the arrow and jumped off shooting another arrow at Merida hitting her right on the stomach.

"Good shooting Merida. Maybe one day you will beat me."

Merida just smiled at her dad as Apollo and Thor walked to the gym floor.

* * *

Before they started, Bethany said, "Ok, you two please don't summon lightning. You'll create a huge hole in the roof."

They both looked at Bethany and said in unison, "No promises."

Thor said, "Son, good luck."

"Good luck dad."

They both nodded their heads as she waved the flag. Thor threw his hammer at Apollo as he ducked. When Thor summoned Mjolnir, Apollo blocked it with his axe. He charged right toward him as they tried to hit each other with their weapons, there was a magnetic clash and they both flew across the gym. But when they started running toward the center, Thor summoned Mjolnir and "accidently" summoned lightning and slammed it into his son. Apollo managed to block it for a bit, but then couldn't take it and fell toward the ground.

He hit the ground but when he got up, he said, "I surrender."

Now they were all headed to the next room for the hulk battle.

* * *

When they arrived, they noticed it was way different. The walls and floor were made out of steel and there was nothing else in there. The rest were in the viewing room watching the fight from above. Bruce and Daniel stood across from each other. Before their battle, Daniel said, "Dad, I know how to control it, but I don't know how to fight with it."

"Just fight it like you would fight anyone." Bruce said.

Bethany said through the speaker, "Ok, you two may hulk out and fight when you're ready."

They both hulked out and Bruce started by punching him right in the face. Daniel got up and started to charge toward Bruce and knocked down Bruce. But, Bruce got up first and picked up his son's arm and swung him across the gym. Daniel got up and they both ran toward the center of the gym. When they reached the center, Bruce and Daniel were throwing punches at each other when Bruce hit Daniel really hard on the stomach and he fell to the ground. Daniel was out and they both turned back to human.

When the kids went back to the meeting room, Bethany looked at them and said, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**That was a long chapter; anyway, I am sorry that I'm really bad at describing fight scenes. Wait for the next chapter.**


	7. What Do We Do?

The next day, all the kids showed up at SHIELD greeted by Bethany Fury. They were all wearing their casual jeans, high tops and t-shirts. Bethany said, "Ok teens, wear these and we'll start the training."

They all came out a moment later wearing the ugliest grey sweatpants with bright yellow t-shirts. Xavier said, "My spangly suit isn't looking so bad anymore."

Bethany led them outside where there was a large football field. Xavier felt like he was in heaven. Daniel said, "Please don't let us play football."

"Don't worry we're not." Bethany said "I want you to run 15 laps around the field all sprinting no stopping."

All of their jaws dropped. They sulked over to the track and started. About 10 minutes later, Xavier was the first to finish. He plopped on the ground as Angela finished. Next was Apollo followed by Daniel and Merida. Another 5 minutes later, Emily Stark was dragging herself to the finish line. She got up and said, "What? I contain no physical ability."

* * *

Next, they went inside to the karate area. Bethany said, "Ok, for this assignment there will be robots charging at you, you will have to fight the ones coming at you. If you get knocked down, you're out. Only use karate or any other mixed-martial art.

They all lined up in rows and a bell went off meaning the robots were starting to come. They were all kicking robot ass. Daniel and Emily were the first one's who were out. You can't really blame them, Daniel could just rely on the hulk and Emily could just use the iron girl suit.

Minutes later, Merida got out mainly because a robot snuck up on her and attacked her from the back. Apollo got out because 5 robots came at him at once and they all trampled him.

Angela and Xavier were left. Everyone knew that Angela would make it because she was a master at mixed-martial arts and they knew that Xavier could just tackle them like he does to the other players at football. One of the bigger robots jumped on top of him and he fell to the ground. The robots stopped and Bethany said, "Ok, now all of you come with me."

* * *

Bethany took them to a room with chairs and a table. Daniel asked, "What do we do here?"

Bethany gestured them into the room and said, "Now, since being on a team really matters if you get along with the others, you guys take this opportunity to rest and bond."

She closed the door on them and left the teens alone in the room. They all shared a moment of silence until Emily said, "So, guys, how come we were always in the same school, yet we never even knew each other until we all got dragged here."

"Maybe because we never really had anything in common." Merida said. "Half of you guys were popular and half of us weren't."

Daniel interrupted by saying, "And besides, we never really have anything in common."

Emily stood up and said, "Yeah we do!"

They all shared blank looks and said in unison, "We do?"

"Yes, whose parents are members of SHIELD?"

They all raised their hands.

"Whose parents kept it a secret from them for 16 freakin years?!"

They all raised their hands. Emily took her seat as she said, "See we have more in common."

Apollo said, "Oh come on, that's probably all we have in common. Will that help us get along? Because if that's all we have in common, that's getting us nowhere."

"Why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" Xavier offered.

"Sure. I'll start" Emily said. "Uhh…My name is Emily Stark. My parents are Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. I like science, robots and orange soda."

Angela said, "I'll go next. My name is Angela Rogers. My dear twin brother over there is Xavier. My parents are Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter III. I like mixed-martial arts, gymnastics and cheerleading."

Daniel said, "I guess I'll go next. My name is Daniel Banner. My parents are Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. I like science, chemistry and reading."

Merida stood up and said, "Ok, my name is Merida Barton. For some reason my parents named me after Princess Merida from the movie Brave, since we both has red-hair and we both do archery. My parents are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. I like archery, reading and action films.

Apollo said, "Ok, My name is Apollo Foster. My parents decided to tell me that I'm only half-human half-demigod last week. My parents are Thor and Jane Foster. I like weight-lifting, sports and lightning."

Xavier said, "Ok, since I'm the last one I'll just go. My name is Xavier Rogers. My dear twin sister is Angela. My parents are also Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter III. I like football, sleeping and not my hero suit."

Emily stood up and said, "Great, now that we all know each other. What do we do?"

* * *

Bethany came in and said, "Ok, you guys can go home now."

When they all went home, they all changed and went to sleep. But a strange noise woke up Emily Stark. She jumped out of bed and walked to her parent's room and opened the door. She gasped and saw that her parents weren't there and there was a huge hole through the wall. "Oh. My. God. Someone stole my parents."

Pacing around their room trying to fight tears, Emily thought of something to do. She whipped out her cell to call the other teens. She called Merida but before she could say anything Merida yelled,

"EMILY! EMILY! MY PARENTS WERE SLEEPING AND THEN SOMETHING HAPPENED AND NOW THEIR GONE! I CALLED THE OTHERS AND THEIR PARENTS ARE GONE TOO, WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO!"

"Call the others and tell them to come to Stark Towers." Emily said.


	8. Save Our Parents

All the teens ran as fast as they could to Stark Towers. When they all arrived, Emily said, "Ok, we need to save our dear parents. JARVIS, locate them."

JARVIS replied, "Their at the Sydney Opera House."

"Sydney Opera House?" Merida questioned. "My parents never even like opera."

"Anyway, we should suit up and head to Australia." Xavier said.

"Yeah, meet me in the basement in 10." Emily said.

10 minutes later, all the teens we're in their hero suits and in the basement or the mini airport of Stark Towers. They all entered the plane and Emily said, "JARVIS please auto-pilot this plane to the Sydney Opera House."

~~~About 49 Minutes Later~~~

When they all arrived, they all gazed upon the opera house from a distance. Angela mumbled, "Oh. My. Gosh. They have the whole opera place armed. What's the plan Xavier?"

Xavier just stared at his twin and said, "Wait, why me?"

"Because you have the word 'Captain' in your name_ Captain America!"_

"Oh, right. Umm… How about Merida and Angela will be a distraction to the guards outside. Then when it's time, beat them up and then we'll go inside. When we're inside, we'll all split up to find at least someone's parents. Try to speak through your earpiece. When you find someone's parents, try to hide them somewhere, and besides, half of them are master assassins. And then, we'll take on the big guy. Got that?"

They all nodded their heads as Merida and Angela walked up to the guards outside. Merida walked up to one of the guards and said, "You know, the last time I was in Australia, actually I was never in Australia."

The guard just glared at her and said, "You know you're in Australia right now?"

"Really I didn't know that. Did you know that Angela?"

Angela said, "I didn't but you know what?"

The other guards walked up to them and said, "What do you _actually _know?"

"I know karate and she knows archery. Wanna see?" Angela said as she kicked one of the guards in the face. Merida grabbed an arrow and shot two of the guards. She mumbled, "I guess that's what the saying 'kill two birds with one stone.'"

After beating up all the outside guards, they all went inside and split up to save their parents.

* * *

Apollo held his axe steady in his hand. He snuck upon a corner and took a peek. He noticed two guards right there so he jumped out and threw his axe at one of them. When he summoned it back, he made a disgusted face as he said, "Eww, there's blood on this." The other guard was shooting his gun at him so he summoned lightning and shot it at the other guard.

He jumped over them and continued walking down the hall. Apollo walked passed a jail cell and heard murmurs. He looked in the cell and saw Xavier and Angela's parents. They seemed to be both asleep and both tied up with handkerchiefs on their mouths. Apollo said into his earpiece, "Captain, Lady Liberty, I found your parents."

All he could hear was Angela saying with joy, "Oh my gosh! Thank you Apollo! Are they ok?"

"They seem fine."

Apollo smashed the lock with his axe that startled both of them. They both looked toward the door and had relieved faces. Apollo swung open the door and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. I am Apollo, Thor's son in case you didn't know me."

He smashed their cuffs and removed the handkerchiefs. He said into his earpiece, "Ok, one pair of parents and 4 to go."

"Roger that." Daniel Banner said. He didn't really feel the need to hulk out yet, so he just decided to sneak around. He found a door and slowly opened it. He turned around and saw about 10 men pointing a gun at him. He gave them a "bitch please" look while saying, "Fine, you can do that, but just to let you know that I warned you."

They all had their guns ready just about to shoot him when he said, "Ok, I warned you, but you will all wish that you never did that."

Daniel hulked out and in under a minute, all the guards were either knocked out unconscious or dead. When he shrunk back to normal he noticed a jail cell and peeked inside. He saw none other than Tony Stark himself and his dear wife Pepper Potts. He bent down and unhooked the keys from one of the guards' belt. He unlocked the jail cell and found a way to break the handcuffs. While they both got up he said, "Hi, I am Daniel Banner the son of Bruce Banner."

He said into their earpiece, "Avengers, two pairs of parents and 3 to go."

* * *

"Copy that Daniel." Xavier said as he crept around his area. He hated the fact that he was wearing his bright suit in such a dark place. He felt that someone was walking up to him so he threw his shield and he heard the person scream, "Ouch! What the hell Xavier?!" Angela walked over to her brother with his shield in her hand. She tossed it over to him and they both snuck around together.

They both turned a corner where there was a crowd of guards. Xavier said, "Angela, I have a plan. We go in there and fight."

"Got it." Angela said as she ran out and started kicking guards. Xavier followed her throwing his shield at two of them. When there was one guard left, Angela said, "I got him Xavier." She ran over to him and did the thai move that her mom did to her last week. When they looked at the pile of dead guards, Xavier admitted, "Nice move Angela."

"Thanks bro. Now let's go." They both ran down a long hallway of cells until they actually found one with people in it. It wasn't hard to miss; Natasha's red hair can be spotted from a mile away. Xavier asked, "How do we break the lock."

"Simple." She said as she pulled out her fire gun and burned the lock. As it fell into a pile of ashes, they ran in to find Clint and Natasha. After removing Natasha's handkerchief from her mouth, she muttered, "Steve?"

Xavier chuckled, "No, I'm Xavier and this is my twin sister Angela. We're Steve and Angela's twins."

Angela said in her earpiece, "3 pairs of parents down, 2 to go. Does anybody copy?"

* * *

"Got it." Merida said as she readied her bow. She walked around the hallway and felt a light tap on her shoulder. She got startled and jumped in the air. Merida noticed a guard there and she said, "Well, hi. My name is Merida and you would've just wished that you could run away."

She shot an arrow straight into his chest. And noticed that there were a whole gang of them behind the guard she just shot. She just stared at them and slowly walked up to them. Merida gave them all a death glare before one of them came charging at her. She just stood there and smacked the guy right in the face. She kicked the other guys hard but one of the guys she knocked out by just smacking him in the face with her hair.

Merida just looked at the dead guys on the floor and said, "So that must be what my parents do for a living."

She continued walking down the hall and passed some cells. She muttered to herself, "This place has a lot of jail cells." The young red-head walked around and noticed a cell with people in it. She looked inside and saw the thunder god himself. She grabbed an arrowhead and bashed the locked. Merida opened the door and bashed their handcuffs and removed their handkerchiefs. She said, "Hey! I'm Merida Barton, the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

"Nice to meet you." Jane said politely.

Merida said into her earpiece, "Listen, one pair of parents left and then we can hit the big guy."

* * *

"Sweet!" Emily said. The young iron girl couldn't believe that her dad always did stuff like this every day! She walked around and heard some metal clanking around the corner. She took a peek and noticed an 8 foot robot at the other end. She pulled herself back and said, "Oh come on?! The other's get people and I get a freakin robot?!"

She walked in front of the robot and said, "Just like practice Emily."

Emily shot a repulsive ray at it. The robot smacked her against a wall, she shot up and it shot her again. A bunch of debris fell on her. Shaking of the debris, Emily Stark said, "Wait, I know what to do."

She flew as fast as she ever could to the robot dodging everything it shot at her. When she was close to it, she shot a huge repulsive ray from the arc reactor. When it hit the robot, it slammed against the wall and both of its arms fell off. She walked toward the cell it was guarding and burned off the lock. Emily swung open the door and saw Bruce Banner and his wife Betty Ross. After she unlocked them, Bruce said weakly, "Stark's daughter right?"

"Yeah my name's Emily."

She said into her earpiece, "Ok, let's go to the big guy."


	9. It's Over

They all met up on the roof. Apollo asked, "Where are our parents?"

"Their outside, by the jet." Daniel said. "So, where's the big guy."

"Turn around." The 'big guy' said.

They all turned around and saw the villain. It was an average man with a huge scar on his left cheek.

"You must be the children of the avengers. Don't worry, I know all of you. Xavier, Angela, Daniel, Apollo, Emily and Merida."

"Great you know us. Who the hell are you?" Emily asked.

"I am Red Rings."

"Why did you take our parents?" Xavier wondered.

"Oh please, with them gone, I can carry out my plan to invade the world with the prototype robot that Emily just had to destroy."

"Well you knew we were coming. So what's your point?" Apollo said.

"Seriously? You think a demigod, super solder, robot, archer, assassin and a hulk can save the world."

"They did once and they were our parents and we plan to follow in their footsteps." Daniel said with pride.

"Ok, do what you like. But I will win." Red Rings threw a grenade at them which they all successfully dodged. Daniel 'suited up' and charged right at him. But he ducked right on time making him pass right by him.

Xavier came at him next by throwing his shield at him. Then he punched him and kicked him a lot until Red Rings pushed him at the very edge of the roof. Next up was Angela.

Angela started with a classic move. She hit him in the gut with her knee. Then, she kicked him about 5 times before he was at his control box. He grabbed a sword and hit Angela hard with it. She slammed on the ground.

Apollo threw his axe at him, which he dodged. He summoned up lightning and shot it right at him. But Red Rings used the sword he had to repel the lightning which had shot right back at Apollo. After being shocked for a bit, he plopped to the ground.

Emily flew in the air and shot a repulsive ray at him. He flew back a few feet before getting up again. She shot repulsive rays at him and he kept on dodging them. Until, at one point he jumped on her back and yanked out one of the wires that control all of her rays and laser. After that, he picked her up and flung her on top of Merida.

Merida struggled to crawl out from underneath Emily's heavy suit. She managed to grab her bow and an arrow. Red Rings got on his flying contraption and started to fly away. Merida shot a special arrow that contained a GPS on it. It hit the back of his ride. She watched him fly off toward the night as her eyes slammed shut.

* * *

Xavier got up first, still dazed of what just happened. He rose to at least his knees and had a blurry vision of his team knocked on the ground. He could have sworn he saw blood on some of them. Xavier screamed, "MOM, DAD. COME HERE!"

Steve and Peggy followed by the rest of the parents came to the roof in a flash. The expression on their faces was as if their kids their heart was ripped out and thrown down the drain. They all ran to their kids. Peggy asked, "Xavier are you ok?"

Xavier looked at the ground and said, "…I'm fine but the others aren't." He gazed upon his twin Angela. Steve kneeled beside Angela and picked his daughter up. Peggy kneeled beside him with Xavier. Steve picked up his daughter and said, "Let's go." Peggy and Xavier followed.

Tony and Pepper walked over to Emily who slowly got up. She helped Merida up and said, "I'm sorry Merida."

"It's fine." She said as she walked over to her parents.

Pepper walked up to her daughter and said, "Emily, are you hurt?"

"No. But my suit's busted."

"You won't need that anymore."

"What?!"

Tony blurted out and said, "Wait what do you mean Pep?"

"I'll tell you at home."

The Stark Family all headed toward their jet.

Merida reached her parents and both were speechless. They both shot her evil glares as Clint said, "What were you doing?"

"I was saving your dear life! A nice 'thank you' would be nice."

Natasha screamed, "You snuck out of the house, flew across the world and almost got killed! What do you have to say for that?"

Merida just gave them a blank look as she followed them toward the jet.

Bruce and Betty walked toward their son and said, "Son you did some good fighting. But we have to get home now."

"And, we're going to have to talk." Betty mentioned.

"We do?" Bruce wondered.

"Yes."

They all left the roof leaving Apollo's family.

Jane rushed beside her son and asked, "Apollo! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's just a bruise. It'll be fine."

"We're going home now." Thor said.

"Thank you." Apollo said.

"And, we're going to have a discussion." Jane brought up.

"About what?" Thor and Apollo said in unison.

"You'll see."


	10. I Saved Your Damn Life!

When they all reached home, they were all given different lectures.

* * *

Merida walked into the house and sat on the couch where her parents stood in front of her screaming at her. Natasha started by saying, "Merida Natalie Barton! Did you have any idea on what you were doing?!"

"Yes mom I did. I was saving your life and everyone else's."

Clint went next. "Young lady. You snuck out of the house, flew to Australia and almost got killed. What do you have to say about that?"

"You could say 'You're Welcome'."

They both stared at her. Natasha said, "Merida, I will be taking all of your bows, arrows, bombs, knives and every single weapon you have. You will not be doing this anymore."

* * *

When Apollo and his parents came home, Jane said, "Apollo, I am forbidding you from being a part of Project: New Generation."

Apollo shot up and said, "Why?"

"First of all, you flew across the world in a plane operated by a robot. You almost got killed. And you went against master killers when you were only half trained."

Apollo didn't know what to say. But, he had a feeling on what would be happening next.

Thor said, "Your axe."

Apollo handed him his axe and he sulked up to his room. But he then said, "Just to let you know that as a team, we saved your life."

* * *

Emily Stark took off her suit and placed it in a box. She gave the box to her mom and said, "There, you happy?"

Before she stormed to her room, Pepper said, "Emily, we need to talk."

"I know what you two are going to say. You're going to be mad at me for flying across the world. You're going to be mad because I almost got killed and because I almost murdered Merida!"

Pepper said, "Honey, we want you to be no part of this anymore. Your safety is more important."

Emily walked over to her room and said, "Ok, but know this, are you mad because I saved you're damn life?!"

* * *

When Daniel and his parents arrived at their home, Daniel thought to save the time; he would just blurt it all out.

"Ok, I know what you're going to say. So, I'll just say it. I'm in trouble for flying across the world. But I was saving your lives. How can you be mad at me for that?"

Bruce said, "Son, we talked about this and Project: New Generation is just too dangerous."

"How is that my problem? You guys put me in this."

Bruce and Betty just shared blank looks as Daniel went to his bedroom.

* * *

When Steve, Peggy, Angela and Xavier reached home, Steve put his daughter on her bed and the three of them started fighting. Steve said, "Xavier, what were you doing?"

"Saving you."

Peggy mentioned, "But you guys could've gotten hurt. And look what happened to your sister."

"But mom, dad, we were only half-trained."

"But son, you saw that guy, he even took the hulk down. I don't want you or Angela doing stuff like this anymore. Got that?"

"Sure…don't want me saving people's lives."

Steve and Peggy left the room while Xavier sat on Angela's bed. He looked at her and said, "Angela we need to do something. Mom and dad won't let us kick ass anymore, but that 'Red Rings' character is still out there. What can we do?"

"There is one thing we can do." Angela tried to say.

"What?"

"Text the others."

* * *

Angela grabbed her phone and did a group chat with the others.

**Angela: **Hey guys! Did ur parents get pissed?

**Merida: **Yes! She even took away my weapons.

**Apollo: **They took away my axe.

**Emily: **And my suit

**Daniel: **What r we gonna do? That dumbass Red Rings is still out there and he's gonna start a war

**Xavier:** There's only 1 thing we can do

**All: **WHAT?!

**Xavier: **Go behind our parents backs and save the world

**Apollo: **But how? Now that they're pissed at us, they'll b watching us like a freakin hawk

**Merida: **Simple, everyday, at least one of our parents goes off to SHIELD. And the other parent goes off to wherever he or she works. We just ditch school and go save the world.

**Daniel: **Well sure, but if New York is being attacked, won't they just call our parents to go take care of it?

**Emily: **I'll just call Bethany Fury and tell her everything

**Angela: **Since half of us got our equipment taken away, we better be doing some fixing

**Xavier: **K, we got all that covered, but where will we even know where Red Rings is?

**Merida:** Before he got away, I shot a GPS arrow to his flying thing. It seems that he's hiding in New York.

**Apollo: **Great, so we'll make our attack tomorrow.

**All: **Deal

* * *

They all stayed up all night gaining their equipment, fighting and in Emily's case, repairing her suit. They were all preparing for the battle that would change everyone's life.


	11. The Battle That Changes Everyone's Lives

**Ok, since I am really bad at describing fight scenes, I will just get my ideas from The Avengers. No copyright intended.**

* * *

The next morning, they all told their parents they were going to school, but they were really meeting at 39th Street. When they all arrived, Xavier said, "Ok, here's the plan, Angela and I will be fighting on the ground. Merida, I want you to go on that roof and call out any emergencies that we should take care of. Emily, fly around the perimeter and make sure no robots exit New York. Apollo, try to shoot lightning at Red Rings endless supply of robots. And Daniel, just umm….SMASH!"

Speak of the devil. Red Rings grabbed a megaphone and said, "Good morning citizens of New York. I will let you know that you have about 30 seconds before my robot army takes over New York. Then we'll have the world."

Red Rings unleashed his army of robots. They seemed to be about 6 feet and had a laser function. Xavier said, "From this point, we go be our hero names."

They all split up. Daniel hulked out and they all started doing what they were told to do.

* * *

Meanwhile at SHIELD. Bethany Fury muttered to herself, "They're actually doing it."

Until, all The Avengers piled in and Tony yelled, "What the hell are they doing?!"

Bethany turned and saw The Avengers with mad looks on their faces. Bethany said, "They're doing what they were born to do."

"Born to what? Die?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Born to be heroes. Save the world like you once did."

They all shared blank looks and Bethany offered, "You may call your wives and watch if you like."

They all called their wives and they came as soon as possible they all rushed by their sides.

* * *

Merida shot a fire arrow at one of the flying robots and said into her earpiece, "Iron Girl, you have _a lot _of robots following you."

"Just you know, trying to find a tight corner." Emily said.

"Come on…just think of something else."

"I got it."

Emily sped ahead of the other robots and turned around. She waited for them to get close. When they were close enough, she shot a repulsive ray from the arc reactor that literally shredded them all into pieces that fell on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Xavier and Angela were fighting robots by the minute. Until at one point when Angela was battling a robot, another was about to shoot a laser at her so Xavier yelled, "Lady Liberty!" He tossed her his shield right on time.

Angela said, "Thanks Captain."

"Like I had a choice. Mom and dad would've killed me if you were dead."

Angela just glared at him while Xavier just smiled.

* * *

Apollo was standing on a roof staring at Red Rings' little portal. He noticed something different come out. It wasn't a robot; it was a freakin robot dragon. Apollo said into his earpiece, "Umm, avengers. We have a new enemy."

"Who or what the hell could it be this time?" Merida asked.

"A 20 foot robot dragon."

"What. The. Frig." Xavier said.

"Don't worry Captain; we have a hulk to take care of that." Angela said.

At that moment Apollo saw the hulk jump on one of the dragons and dragged it toward the ground.

Apollo summoned lightning and shot it toward the other dragon. It went down right away.

* * *

Merida turned around and saw a dragon coming toward her. She had to do some attacking improv. So, she grabbed a grenade and attached it to an arrow. She shot it inside its mouth. But, she didn't fully think that through. After the dragon blew up, she fell off the roof and was heading straight toward the ground. Merida tried to pull the parachute option, but it wasn't working. She kept on falling toward the cement ground.

* * *

Back at SHIELD, you could see that everyone was on the edge of their seats. Especially Clint and Natasha. Natasha was trying not to cry, she was the Black Widow, and nobody ever saw her cry. But today was an exception. A few tears were falling down Natasha's cheek as her daughter was falling toward the ground, Clint grasped her tightly. Their little assassin was a strong girl.

When she was falling. A miracle happened. Apollo flew toward her and they both crashed through a window. Merida got up and ran towards Apollo and said, "Thank you Apollo."

"My pleasure Merida."

As they both went back to battle, Angela and Xavier were looking up and he said, "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Emily said. "But it was worth getting on video."

Emily said, "Ok, I found Red Rings. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. After the hulk does."

All she could see was Daniel aka The Hulk was beating the living crap out of him. He was punching him and slamming him on the ground. After letting him go, the hulk just walked away like a boss. Emily knew that was her cue. She stood beside Red Rings and said, "This is what you get for throwing me."

She shot about 10 repulsive rays at him and then flew away. Then, Xavier came up to him. When he tried to get up, Xavier went all ninja on him by kicking him in the face and punching him the gut about 5 times. Then he left the roof. Next up was Apollo, he walked beside what used to be Red Rings and he said, "Oh, you poor thing. My turn."

Apollo summoned lightning and shocked him. When he was done he flew off. Angela went up to him and yelled, "You know what? Here is what you get for cutting me with your freakin sword!" She picked him up and threw him in the air. While he was in the air she kicked him hard and he slammed against an electrical box. She shrugged it off and walked away.

Last but not least was Merida, she slowly walked up to Red Rings and said, "Looks like my team started you off, but I'm going to finish it." She shot an arrow into his heart and watched the blood pour out.

Merida said, "Ok, he's dead."

* * *

They all came up and stared at the controlling box. Xavier said, "How the hell do you turn this thing off?"

Emily examined the machine and said, "If the red button connected to the blue wire signals the green button to flash that yellow siren that triggers the robots to..."

Emily got interrupted by the hulk saying, "Simple. SMASH!"

The hulk smashed the controlling box and all the robots shut down. The hulk turned back to Daniel and Xavier said, "We won."

Apollo asked, "But how do we face our parents?"


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Option One**

When they returned to SHIELD, they all walked in the room slowly and saw the expressions on their parent's faces. They all shared a moment of silence. Until the parents all ran up to them and hugged their child.

Merida had a confused look on her face mainly because she wasn't really used to it. Natasha said, "Merida, we're so proud of you."

"We were worried at the part where you fell out of the building, but then Apollo saved you." Clint mentioned.

Merida glanced at Apollo and said, "Yep, he sure did."

"Your mother even cried." Clint mentioned.

"Well…my daughter was about to die what was I supposed to do?" Natasha informed him.

"Now, you saved the world. We're sorry we doubted you." Clint said.

"It's ok." Merida said as she grabbed them both in a group hug.

* * *

While Steve and Peggy were hugging their twins, Steve glanced at Peggy and said, "Peggy, are you crying?"

She nodded her head and said, "Our kids saved the world Steve. No other parent could ever say that; except everyone else in the room."

Angela said, "Mom, we didn't do it alone, we worked as a team."

"We know you did." Steve said.

"Dad, Angela and I still want to be heroes."

"Why...You guys are already heroes."

They both grabbed their parents into a big hug.

* * *

Apollo walked over to his parents and said, "So…do you have anything to say?"

"We were mad at you. Then we saw you save Merida's life and the world." Thor mentioned. "And how did you get your axe back?"

Apollo stared at his dad and said, "Dad, Merida is a pretty cool girl and I can summon my axe, it came to me."

Jane hugged her son and said, "We're very proud of you son."

"I know you are."

Apollo looked at Merida and wanted to get to know her better.

* * *

Betty and Bruce walked up to their son and Bruce said, "Nice job son. I liked the part where you slammed the villain." It reminded him of when he smashed Loki.

Betty placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Like father like son."

Daniel said, "I still want to do this. You know, be a hero?"

Bruce said, "You can be a hero for as long as you like. And even if you leave, they'll be tracking you down."

They all shared a laugh while Tony said,

* * *

"Emily, Emily, Emily. What are we going to do with you?" Tony asked rhetorically.

Emily brushed a hair out of her face and said, "Repair my suit?" She passed him a box of scrap metal which used to be her suit.

Pepper said, "You better Tony. She's going to need it."

Emily gasped and said, "You mean I?"

"You can sweetie."

"Oh my gosh! Thanks a million mom!" She grabbed her mom in a huge bear hug.

* * *

**Epilogue: Option Two**

Director Bethany Fury glanced out the window when Agent Jessica Hill walked up to her and asked, "Director? When will we need them again?"

"Not for a while." Bethany said

"Why's that?"

"Because their parents are back, and besides, they have a future to live for. Xavier, Angela and Apollo will become athletes; Merida will become an author; Daniel will become a doctor or scientist and Emily is the heir to Stark Industries."

"But what if we need them?"

"They'll come back."

"You believe that?"

"Why?"

"They'll have to. Project: New Generation was and is only made for them. No other individual is as unique as this group of kids. They were made for this."

* * *

**Epilogue: Option 3**

The six teens stood in front of the school doors. Their parents allowed them to take a week off of school after the New York attack. All of their hearts were racing as fast as they ever did. Angela said, "How do we do this?"

"As a team." Xavier said.

"You got that right." Daniel motioned.

"How does it work from now? We were from different social parts and now what?" Apollo wondered.

"We could…you know…be friends?" Merida suggested.

"That could work." Daniel said.

The school bell rang making the adrenaline in their bodies pump as fast as ever. They all stared at the door and Emily said, "It's time…"

All of them joined hands and walked through the doors together. But when they walked in, they were greeted with a crowd of students. Happy students. All of them ran to each one of them. But when the crowd settled down, it was just Merida and Apollo in the school foyer. Merida walked up to him and said, "Apollo, I wanted to thank you for saving me during battle."

Apollo looked back at her and said, "I thought you already did."

"Well, I did, but I wanted to do it like this." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. When she was done, she started heading to her first period class. Apollo just stood there, worshipping the moment.

* * *

**And that concludes ****_Project: New Generation. _****Please note that I might write a sequel. And the reason I put 3 different epilogues is because I thought of those 3 possible epilogues in my head but couldn't pick which one you like best. If you could (and you can), can you please leave a review on which ending you liked best! It would mean a lot. Feel free to PM me for an Avengers story you'd like to see, and if I like it, you might be able to see it. (I'll give you credit).**

**_~Mysterygal5 _**


End file.
